A docking station typically contains slots for expansion cards, bays for storage devices, and connectors for peripheral devices, such as printers and monitors. A docking station can also include a network interface card (NIC) that attaches the notebook to a local area network (LAN). Once inserted in a docking station, a portable computer essentially becomes a desktop model computer. When it is taken out, it becomes a portable computer again. Most importantly, the same data is accessible in both modes because it resides on the portable computer's drives.
The idea behind docking stations is to let one simultaneously enjoy the expansion possibilities of desktop model computers with the portability of portable computers (e.g. small handheld computers). In addition, the docking station enables one to use a full-size keyboard and monitor when one is not traveling. However, a number of cables are needed for coupling a portable computer to a docking station. These cables are sometimes cumbersome, and can make interconnecting the portable computer to the docking station awkward, not to mention needing the additional space to make the interconnection.
Therefore, what is needed is a cost-effective way to interconnect a portable computer (e.g., a small handheld computer) to a docking station. What is further needed and what has been invented is an efficient, cost-effective and improved way of interconnecting a portable computer to a docking station.